


A piece of Hell

by Koortsdroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koortsdroom/pseuds/Koortsdroom
Summary: *Spoiler Alert, this story takes place in season 5, while the Apocalypse is happening, don't read if you don't want any spoilers*Sam, Dean and Castiel stumbled upon a strange case. Victims with their hearts cut out have been found. As usual they investigate the situation, even though there is something more important happening: the Apocalypse. They already have the rings of the four horsemen but, Sam and Dean are not sure how they are supposed to approach Lucifer. While solving some cases Sam tries to come up with a plan. Dean is also breaking his head over this and tries to help Sam and Castiel in any way he can. But this all goes to shit when this particular case leads them right into the Devil's arms.





	1. The case

**_P.O.V. Dean_ **

We were waiting in our motel room for Castiel. Sam was looking very impatient. But a couple of minutes later we heard a soft _woosh_ and Castiel appeared in front of us. "Hello Dean, Sam", he said. I got up and hugged him, I hadn't seen Castiel in months. With a slight hesitation Castiel hugged me back. "Hey Cas!" I said "How are you? Where have you been these months?". Cas looked very uneasy and answered the questions with a nervous tone. "I-I was looking for someone, but it didn't really work out so I gave up." I frowned, "Who were you looking for?", "That doesn't matter!" Castiel yelped. Sam and I looked in surprise, _what was he hiding?_ "Why did you call me?" he asked us. "We're working on this weird case,  a couple of bodies with hearts missing. But they were cut out, not ripped out. So not a werewolf" Sam answered, "We are thinking it could maybe be a witch, or maybe a demigod" I extended. Now it was Cas' turn to knit his brows. "I could maybe determine who or what did it, when I see the bodies", he said. I looked at Sammy and he nodded, "Okay, grab your coat it's time for some fieldwork then, also get your badge!" I advised. "I'll continue doing research" Sam said, while Cas and I were collecting our stuff. "If we find something interesting, we will text you" I told Sam. Castiel followed me to Baby and we left for the city morgue.

While driving, a Metallica song was softly playing in the background, while I was drumming on the steering wheel. "Dean?", Cas whispered , "What's up Cas? You have been acting weird since you came back from God knows where". Castiel gave me an alarmed look, "Claire was missing for the last two weeks", he said softly. "Why didn't you tell us?" I exclaimed, "We could've helped looking for her!" Castiel looked even more uncomfortable. Then I realised he said _was_ , "What do you mean by was?" I asked Cas. "I-I found her yesterday" Castiel mumbled "She is dead, Dean..." His eyes became watery and he sniffed. "She was killed while she was hunting a wendigo", now there were tears streaming down his cheeks. I pulled over the car and took Cas into my arms. He kept on sobbing and shaking while his head was resting on my shoulder. We sat like this for a while, until Cas had calmed down enough to talk about it. "Do you want to look for the wendigo who killed her?", I asked Cas. "I already killed him", he said in such a cold way it scared me. "Well we don't have to do this right now Cas, we could just take a day of or-" Cas interrupted me, "No we can just do this case, I hope it'll take my mind of things", I nodded "Let's continue driving then". I started driving and Cas looked out of the window with a blank expression on his face.

I drove Baby into the parking lot of the morgue, it also doubled as the parking lot of the hospital. "Do you have your badge?" I asked Cas, he put his hand inside his pockets and grabbed his badge and hold it up. I smirked, the name on his FBI ID was _Jimmy Page._ I looked at Cas again, "are you sure you want to do this today?" I asked again. The Angel nodded "Let's go look at the bodies" he said, while getting out of the Impala. Together we walked towards the morgue. Finally there, we showed our badges to the assistant coroner, she looked in surprise, "we weren't expecting FBI to show up!" the assistant exclaimed. "Well our boss read about the case and thought it was interesting enough to send us to take a look" I explained, "is it possible to see the bodies?" Cas asked. "Uh, sure", she said, "I hope you're not squeamish since the coroner is performing an autopsy on a new body that just came in", the assistant told us while we were heading for a door that led to the cold chamber. She knocked on the door. "Come in!" a man said with an annoyed tone. The assistant coroner opened the door and let us in, a man was standing over a body. His hands were covered in blood and he was holding a scalpel. The coroner looked up, "FBI? Is that really necessary?", he asked. Cas nodded when I started explaining why we were here, "out boss sent us here because the case really stood out from other cases that he got, don't you think it's a little weird that bodies without hearts turn up?". The coroner shrugged, "I'm only a _coroner,_ I let the detectives do the work, you should be asking them instead of bothering me". He started to sound more irritated. "Can we just look at the bodies? We will be gone in a second" Cas interfered. The coroner let out a sigh, "alright then but don't touch anything! The bodies are in freezers number three, four and five". "Thank you, sir" Castiel said. _What an ass-kisser_ I thought. I moved to the freezers and opened number three. There was a male body inside. Very pale, _obviously he is dead,_ brown hair and if he was alive he would have probably been a good looking man. We removed the blanket that was covering his chest. I frowned, this was something I had never seen before. There was a huge rectangular hole above his ribcage. It was probably where the heart had been. I looked up at Cas, but he also looked clueless. "I have never seen this before", he said, repeating my exact thoughts. I looked closer and into the rectangular hole, the edges were clean and very precise, like something cut right through all the skin, flesh and bones. This wasn't done with a knife. "Do you have any idea what could've done this?" I softly asked Castiel. "It could have been some demigod who has a weird modus operandi, but I am not sure. It could be a witch, or one of Lucifer's demons, it could be _anything_ " he answered, his voice sounded hesitant. What was unusual for Cas, but this whole case was already _unusual_.

"I think we have seen enough" I told the coroner after we examined all of the bodies. "Alright than, you can let yourself out", he said while pointing at the door. We made our way out of the morgue, back to the Impala. In the car it was silent. I felt that Castiel was still hurting. And I hated that. He was probably blaming _himself_ for what happened to Claire, although he couldn't have prevented it. This was just shit. It was not like we had enough problems already, with Lucifer running around, we couldn't really lose Cas to this. We need him. _I need him._  

We walked into the motel room and Sam was sitting behind his laptop. "Sam did you find something?" I asked while sitting down on the bed. "Not really, there are not a lot of beings that eat hearts, only werewolves, a couple of demigods and for some rituals you require a heart. But other than that I couldn't really find anything. Do you think someone is performing a ritual? It wouldn't be that bizarre since Lucifer released lots of evil" Sam told us. "Hmmm, what kind of rituals require a heart?" Cas asked. Sam looked disturbed, "only some real dark ones, most of them involve summoning demigods and even darker creatures, I think I also read that one involved summoning Death". When Sam mentioned Death I got shivers that went through my whole body. "Death?" I exclaimed without giving it much thought, I was immediately reminded of my encounter with him. “Yeah”, Sam said, “He is one of the four horsemen, we got his ring remember?”, but I wasn’t really listening. Death gave me the chills, the way he talked about himself when I met him, was absolutely terrifying. Death made it sound like he was way more powerful than ‘ _just some horseman_ ’. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, “Are you alright, Dean?” Castiel asked me. I nodded, “Sure, I’m fine” I said, hoping Castiel didn’t notice how all this about Death bothered me. “So, I think we could do a spell to track the murderer of those people, you could perform it Sam”, Castiel said, or it was more like he was telling us, he sounded so _bossy_ . I frowned, usually _I am_ the bossy one. “I don’t want to ruin the fun, but do you think _mr. Sunshine_ , that jerk off coroner, will let us near those bodies again” I told Castiel, now Sam looked puzzled. “We could break in, if that coroner is not gonna let us in”, Cas explained. So funny how normal ‘ _we could break in_ ’ sounded, stuff like the Apocalypse really changes perspective on what is good and bad. Breaking in was certainly not our biggest problem right now.

Later that night we drove back to the morgue. While driving I was reminded of my conversation with Cas about Claire. It totally sucked that she died, but it sucked even more that I knew Castiel was blaming himself. Even though he couldn’t have prevented it. He couldn't have known that she was going after a wendigo, the poor girl had undoubtedly no idea what she was facing. I let out a sigh, I’ll ask Cas later about it., I don’t want Sammy to know, because he will start worrying too and right now I need him to focus. _Dean_. “Dean!” Sam yelled at me. I snapped out of my thoughts. “I was talking to you! Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked. “Yeah, I’m fine Sammy don’t worry, what were you saying?”. “Well for the spell we need some blood, and… you know… with the demo-” I interrupted him, “Yeah you can use my blood”. “Alright” Sam said. And that was the last thing we said before it went silent. Nobody said anything ‘till we reached the morgue.

I kneeled down before the door and used a paperclip to force the lock. I heard a satisfying _click_ and the door opened. Cas went upfront and we followed him to the cold room. I opened freezer number three and looked at the pale man with the brown hair. But it was not the man I saw earlier today. It was Castiel. My eyes grew wide and I blinked a couple of times. I looked again and I saw it wasn’t Cas. _What the hell was going on_. I shrugged it off and helped Sam and Castiel with lighting the candles. From his backpack Sam got a small bowl and some herbs. He started mixing them together. When he was done with mixing the herbs he put them on the man’s stomach and arranged them in a circle. “Dean, when I begin with chanting the spell, you should poor the blood in the middle of the circle” Sam explained and I nodded, I didn’t want to speak because I was very unsure of my voice. The picture of Castiel’s body was stuck in my head. He handed me a knife. I hold my hand above the circle of herbs and I felt the cold steel against my palm. Sam started reciting the spell and I made a cut in my hand. The blood immediately started pouring out and dripping in the circle. The candles flickered and it suddenly became a little colder, if that was even possible since we were literally standing in a huge freezer. Sam stopped chanting and the candles stopped with flickering, but something else happened. The blood moved and mixed with the herbs. It initiated to form something. A word.

A name.

_A-g-a-r-e-s_

All the candles burnt out.

 


	2. Just some demon

_**P.O.V. Sam** _

“What is Agares?” I asked while knitting my brows together. “He is a powerful demon from hell, he probably got out when Lucifer broke the seals” Castiel answered. I glared at Dean, he looked slightly paler than usual and looked like he was going to vomit. But instead of puking he said, “Well let’s kill that son of a bitch”. “Dean, I don’t think that it such a good idea” Cas said while stopping him from walking out of the cold room. “Yeah, sorry Dean I have to agree with Cas on this, we don’t know anything about this demon” Dean went from looking sick to extremely pissed. “Sammy, I don’t care that we don’t know anything, if he escaped with Lucifer, it’s possible he knows where He is. And I don't want to fuck up another opportunity” Dean wasn’t really saying this, it sounded more like an announcement, an announcement of something Cas and I couldn’t really change. “Don’t act like this Dean, you could get killed” the Angel said. My brother pushed his arm away and walked out of the cold room. He probably just needed a minute to cool down and then we would discuss the situation.

 

After Castiel and I cleaned up, we went outside, to discover that there was no trace of Dean. “Son of a bitch” I whispered. “I’ll look at the motel, you can call him” Cas told me and before I could reply he disappeared with a soft _whoosh._ I let out a sigh and grabbed my phone and flipped it open. I dialed Dean’s number.

 

_Beep beep beep. This is Dean, if I know you leave a message, otherwise delete this number!_

 

“Dean it’s me, where the fuck are you? Why did you just take of? And pick up your phone!” is what I left as a voicemail. Pretty pissed, I dialed his other numbers, but he still didn’t pick up. Out of frustration I threw the phone on the ground. I heard a loud crack, but before I could pick it up again, Castiel reappeared. “He’s at the motel” he said “He’s drinking”. Castiel offered me his hand and I took it without saying anything. With a soft woosh we were back at the hotel. A sudden feeling of nausea overwhelmed me and I ran to a trashcan to throw up. Behind me I heard Cas say, “I always forget humans get affected by flying”. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and went into the motel with Castiel. We stopped in front of the door that led to our room. “How much did he drink?” I whispered. The Angel gave me a concerned look, “He threw a beer bottle at me when I appeared”. I nodded, how did this happen? Dean was fine earlier today. Then I retraced what we did today, I did some research while Dean and Cas were examining the bodies. When they came back my brother was fine. Until I mentioned Death. He went pale when I said it. _Fuck_ . Dean never really told me what happened between him and Death. And since the guy is _literally_ Death it can’t be anything good. Without thinking I opened the door and went into the room, only to find Dean and a bottle of whiskey sitting - more like slumped - on the bed facing the wall. I looked around and saw three broken beer bottles around the room. The worst thing about this situation is that it has happened many times. After dad died it became more often, but the last months he seemed to get better since we actually have fighting chance against Lucifer.

“Dean” I whispered while slowly walking towards my brother. Even though he was clearly drunk he turned around quickly, he looked at me with bloodshot eyes. _How much did he drink?_ I looked at the bottle. _Fuck_ . The whiskey bottle was almost empty. I sped up my pace although Dean protested. I couldn’t make much of his mumbling but I think he was trying to say ‘Sammy go away’. I completely ignored it because of course I wouldn’t leave him in this state of mind. I grabbed the bottle and put it on the nightstand, out of his reach. “Tha’s mine” Dean mumbled. “You have to sleep this of” I instructed, he tried to argue but had no real chance since I was sober. I lifted the blanket of the bed and maneuvered my brother underneath it. Before I put the blanket on top of him, Dean’s breath started to even out and a soft snoring began. That was a close call, it could have ended worse. I thought back to that one time it ended in a fight and I had to knock Dean out, what was easier said than done. “Is he asleep?” a low voice asked. I quickly turned around. _Right_ . Castiel was still here, I completely forgot about him for a moment. “Yes, Dean’s fast asleep, let’s clean this mess up” I whispered, I got up from the bed and threw the whole bottle in the trash can. After that I went around the motel room looking for a dustpan so I could gather the shattered glass from the beer bottles. “Wait let me” the Angel said and he snapped his finger and all the glass disappeared. “Thanks Cas” He just gave me a little nod “I’ll be in my room” he said before I heard the _whoosh_ again and he was gone.

 

After taking a shower and putting on some clean clothes I finally got into bed. Of Course I couldn’t sleep and for the first thirty minutes I just stared at the ceiling. Since dad died and we knew about the presence of demons my sleeping pattern went to shit. And with the Apocalypse happening it got even worse. I just couldn’t relax. Afraid that Lucifer was lurking around the corner and would come for me in my sleep. This fear became more rational after we killed his _precious_ horsemen. Except Death. Which immediately brought me back to my older brother. Was Dean’s experience with Death so terrifying that he flinched at his name? It was so unlike Dean, the normally _over-confident-not-afraid-of-anything_ -type of guy. Then I was snapped out of my thoughts by a soft voice.

 

“ _No_ ” It was a soft whisper. _It sounded like Dean_.

“ _No_ !” Now louder, I knew for sure it was my brother and I turned around. His eyes were closed and he was slightly shaking. “ _No, not Cas, no”_ he whispered while his hands grabbed the blanket so tight that his knuckles turned white. Then it struck me that Dean was dreaming, probably a nightmare. About Castiel? I layed back down on my bed, now I know it was just a dream, I could focus again on clearing my head and trying to get back to sleep. I heard my brother say Cas’ his name a couple of times more before he went quiet again. I stared at the ceiling and I slowly sunk into a dreamless sleep.

 

I woke up at five a.m. Great. I got up and saw that Dean was still in a deep sleep, which was good because he should really sleep of all that booze he consumed. I put on some clothes and got my shoes and went over to the room where Cas stayed. Without knocking - I knew he knew I was coming - I opened the door and went inside. The Angel was sitting on his bed looking at the wall like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. “You’re early” Castiel told me without looking away from the wall. “Yeah I couldn’t really sleep with Dean and all. So I thought we could maybe discuss this demon situation” I explained. “Oh right, Agares is a real powerful demon, but I think that if we approach him the right way we could capture and interrogate him and afterwards we can kill him with the demon knife” I listened carefully to Castiel’s plan. It sounded pretty good, probably too good that it would go completely wrong. But it was worth a try. “There is just one minor plot hole” I interrupted, The Angel gave me a confused look. “How do we know where Agares is?”. “When you were sleeping I searched the whole town and found out where he was staying. I hope he didn’t sense my presence, although I was very careful” Castiel elaborated, I nodded “I think this could actually work out” I said with a slight hint of surprise. I looked at the Angel and he also nodded. “We should wake Dean” he said. “Let me” I got up and went back to my room where Dean was also sleeping. I opened the door to an empty bed. I heard the water running. Dean was up and taking a shower. I sat on the bed and waited until he was finished. I didn’t realise so much time had passed since I went to Cas. It was now 8 a.m.

 

Dean walked out of the bathroom. Only wearing a towel. I frowned, but didn’t say anything. Dean went on and got dressed. He looked particularly well, after what happened last night. “How are you feeling, Dean?” I asked. “I’m fine Sammy, so what did you do this morning?” He tried to change the subject, however I wasn’t gonna let that happen.

“Dean, are you sure you’re fine? You weren’t really _fine_ yesterday. Do you want to talk about it?” my brother’s face shifted from happy to sincerely pissed. “Sam let it go. I don’t want to share _my feelings with the group_ and what happened yesterday, won’t happen again” he told me, there was no way of talking about it again because I was pretty sure Dean would hit me. So I had to let it go, even though I didn’t want to. _Some day he is gonna snap_. I began explaining the plan Castiel and I had come up with. “We want to use me, as bait. I’ll go up to Agares to explain that I want to be Lucifer’s vessel and I want to get in contact with him. If Cas is right, he is one of Lucifer’s most trusted, so if we take him out it will slow him down for sure. I just have to distract him enough so you and Castiel can attack him and kill him with the demon knife.”

“You make it sound like it’s just a hit and kill Sammy, I don’t think a demon this powerful will be that easy to kill” Dean said while he knitted his brows. “We killed worse than this, so we’ll be fine.” My brother still looked not entirely sure, I knew that the part about using me as bait was bothering him, but he didn’t say anything about it. “Let’s get some breakfast first, then we discuss when we are going to kill that bastard” Dean walked out of the room and I followed him.

 

While eating breakfast we debated at what time we should hit Agares. The Angel said we should do it as soon as possible since we don’t know what the demon is doing, he could be preparing a ritual, and if so, we have to stop him. I agreed. Dean acted like a toddler. He was constantly disagreeing with us on everything. I just don’t understand why. I also don’t understand his mental breakdown from yesterday evening. Could he just be a man and tell me what is going on. I didn’t realise I just said that out loud. Cas looked shocked and Dean gave me a pissed look, again. “Sammy”. He got up from the table. “Get up”. I didn’t. “Get up!” Dean raised his voice. The last time he did that was some time ago, when I went on a hunt alone. There were some vampires in a town over and Dean was I don't even want to know where. So I gathered the weapons and went after them. When I came back Dean was furious, he hit me in my face and broke my nose. At that moment he reminded me of _dad_. Shaking of those thoughts, I got up, exactly knowing what was gonna happen next. I was standing in front of my brother, I was expecting him to hit me but instead he said “outside”. Without arguing we went outside, leaving a shocked Castiel.

 

It wasn’t pleasant. Not at all. I could barely open my eyes, I only saw Dean walking away and getting in the Impala and driving of. I think my nose was broken again. I raised my hand and felt my face. Everything hurted. I got up and felt that my ribs were probably bruised too. Suddenly Cas was standing in front of me. “Sam…” I looked up and saw the shock on his face. He put his hand on my face, his hand lit up and I felt my bruises and cuts heal. It made me shiver, getting healed had a strange touch to it. “Are you alright” the Angel asked, knowing that he wasn’t talking about my physical health. I let out a bitter chuckle. “No, I’m not Cas” and I walked away from him, I didn’t really feel like having company right now.

 

After some time, I realised I didn’t want to execute this plan with Dean. In this mood he was too unpredictable. I had the demon knife on me and a gun. _That has to be enough_.

Looking for a car, I was trying to put together a new plan. Cas was nowhere to be found and I didn’t even call Dean. Not wanting to return to the motel I went looking for a car. The last thing I cared about right now was stealing a car. I found one where the keys were literally in the passenger seat, without even giving it a moment of thinking I drove to the address Cas gave me. Where Agares would be.

 

I waited in front of the house, on the opposite side of the street. He was inside the house, I had seen him go in. Should I really do this? That Dean had punched me, _multiple times_ , erased all my doubts. When it was dark it was time for the hit. I got out of the car and approached the house. I took the back door, although it was locked. While forcing the lock I kept looking around me, afraid of seeing Dean and Castiel. _This was my kill_. The door swung open. A voice, reciting a foreign language, was coming from the living room. I sneaked through the house, trying to make no sound at all. The reciting got more intense and the lights flickered. What was happening? I ran to the living room, but stopped right around the corner of the door frame. I had a clear view of a man standing in the middle of the room. In front of something that looked like an altar. The man, who was probably possed by Agares, kept on chanting.

 

Then he stopped.

 

And turned around. Directly looking at me.

 

“Sam Winchester, I was expecting you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write a chapter every week! It'll be hard since I also have lots of other stuff to do, but I'll try! I hope you liked this chapter, if so, leave some kudos or write a comment. Also since English isn't my first language feel free to correct me in any way, since I also make typos or read over minor mistakes.


	3. What if he did something stupid?

_P.O.V Dean_

I was sitting in my Impala on the side of the road. I looked at my hand, they were covered in blood. My brother’s blood. I couldn’t shake of this odd feeling, I didn’t want to hit Sammy, but it just happened. I’m not even sure how, I just felt so… so angry. Like I was not in control of my own actions. Usually when I’m angry I punch a wall or something, never Sam, the only time I hit him was when we were in an actual fight. I got out of the car to take a walk. I really had to clear my head.

After a while I had no idea where I was and immediately tried to find my way back to the car. But without much success, it took me way longer to get back to the car than I had anticipated and when I finally had Baby in sight the sky was already getting darker. Next to the car someone was waiting. I’d recognize his trench coat from miles away. Castiel. When I got closer I saw that the Angel looked slightly annoyed. So I ran towards him, afraid he would have some bad news. Finally in front of him, he gave me an angry look. “Dean” he said, “Where were you? I wasn’t able to find you and also couldn’t find Sam. I almost thought something happened but then I spotted the Impala” the Angel kept on talking “But wait, where is Sam? I thought he maybe went to the motel but he wasn’t there and he is not with y-”. I hold up my hand to interrupt him. “Slow down Cas, what do you mean, you can’t find Sam? I was just taking a walk” I looked down at my hands, there was still some blood left and some bruises were showing, “I needed some time to think”. I just felt that Cas was disappointed in me, but he didn’t say anything about it. “I think Sam took of because of you. You know, what happened earlier. We should find him before he does something stupid. The only problem is that I can’t track him because of those sigils” _Something stupid_. “We have to go to that demon, I think Sam is stupid enough to think that he can take him out alone” I said to Castiel while getting in the car. I barely waited for him when I began driving towards the address he had given me earlier.

 

I drove way faster than I usually would and stopped in front of the house with squeaking brakes. I grabbed my gun from the trunk and I looked for the demon knife. It wasn’t there. Sam probably took it. Sigh. The Angel was already waiting for me to go inside. Without giving it much thought I kicked in the door. It was really quiet. _No voices, nothing_ . I went further inside. The living room was empty, the only proof that someone had been here was a collapsed altar. There were herbs everywhere and lots of blood. _My brother’s blood?_ A little shiver went down my spine. I looked around the room but besides the altar it was empty. Cas walked over to the broken table and examined it. He looked up at me and gave me a really concerned look. “He was trying to bind Death” the Angel said. I grew pale, what the hell was this guy trying to do with Death? I moved closer, “Don’t step on those, I don’t know what kind of power they have” Cas warned me while pointing at the floor. Very complicated sigils were drawn with a liquid that looked like blood. Carefully walking around them I inspected the blood. I dipped my finger in it and smelled it. _Demon blood_. Not Sammy’s. I sighed in relief. “I think Sam might have killed the demon, but where the fuck is he?” I exclaimed. The Angel looked as lost as I was feeling. Then he was gone, but only for a second, “I searched the rest of the house but it was completely empty” he explained. “Let’s go then, first we get our stuff at the motel, we can start our search from there”. Cas nodded and we went back to the Impala.

 

Our motel room was how we left it. Sam’s things were still there. _So he didn’t take of_? “What if he was taken” I asked Cas. “Without any traces? And who took him? With the amount of blood the demon had to be dead, so it has to be someone else then.” The way he said it made it sound highly unlikely. I frowned, who could’ve possibly took Sam? There was always one open option, but I didn’t even want to consider it. It can’t be Him. I looked at Cas. “What if Lucifer took him?” The Angel grew inconsiderably pale. “He is definitely capable, but why would he do that? He can only use Sam as vessel with his consent.” A funny feeling nestled in my stomach. What if he tortures Sammy? Or worse? Again a shiver went through my whole body, I didn’t want to think about that.

I shook of the thoughts and said “we need to find Sam, I don’t want him to get hurt” but my voice sounded really weak. Cas looked at me in a concerned way, “We’ll find him Dean, it’s our top priority”. I sighed “Alright, is there any spell we can do to track him?”. “We could try the one we used to track the demon, but I’m not sure if it’ll work”.

 

While we were preparing the spell, there was a knock on the motel room door. I grabbed my gun and walked towards the door. I opened it, a motel employee was standing in the doorway. “Someone just called and asked me to deliver a message to ‘John Bonham’? Is that you?” The guy asked. I nodded, realising the person who called used my fake name, was it Sam? “The person told me to tell you, that the only way you get what you want is when you say yes. Otherwise you will never find it”. I felt myself getting paler, who had Sammy? But before I could ask anything the employee said “Kind regards, Lucifer” his eyes went black, he opened his mouth and a long black trail of smoke got out of it, his vessel collapsed to the ground.

The guy, looked around him with wide eyes. “How did I get here?” he exclaimed. I made up a lie “We were just heading out and saw you laying on the floor, so I checked if you were alright” I looked up at Cas and he nodded. “Oh well thanks, but I have to get back to work now”. The guy got up, still a little shaken up and walked to the elevators. When he was gone the Angel began speaking “They know where we are, so we have to find another place” I nodded in agreement “I know someone who probably knows what we have to do”. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and opened it, scrolling through the small amount of contacts I had saved. Stopping at the name ‘Bobby’

 

“He _what_? You idjits!” Bobby yelled on the other side of the line. I let out a sigh, I saw this coming. Bobby kept on mumbling something on the phone, “We need to talk about this in person, I suggest you get your ass over here.” He said and hung up the phone. Cas looked at me with a look of concern, “Let’s go to bobby’s, apparently he has a plan” I explained. We packed our stuff and headed to the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I'm already working on the next chapter, which will be longer! You'll see Sam's point of view, I just really wanted to write Dean's view first, because I love the way he drops everything to look for his brother. Make sure to leave a comment or kudos and I'll try to post my chapters a bit more consistent! I hope you liked this chapter and feel free to correct me since English is not my first language!


End file.
